Pagando bem, que mal tem?
by AnneStewart
Summary: Edward precisava casar para receber sua herança. Bella precisava de dinheiro para abrir seu restaurante. Eles se odiavam, mas precisavam um do outro. E só precisavam ficar casados por um ano e meio. Todos humanos.
1. Sinopse

**PAGANDO BEM, QUE MAL TEM?**

**.**

**Autora: **Dayane Stewart

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Comédia

**Classificação: **Rated M (Maiores de Idade)

.

**Sinopse**

Edward é um crápula com as mulheres, e as usa como objeto. Sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo quando seu pai morre e deixa em testamento que Edward só poderá receber sua herança se ele se casar. Ele deverá permanecer casado por um ano e meio, e com a ajuda de sua irmã ele recorre à Bella, melhor amiga de Alice. Bella era apaixonada por Edward na adolescência, mas foi humilhada por ele. Hoje ela é modelo de um corpo escultural, e precisando de dinheiro para realizar seu sonho de abrir seu próprio restaurante, casa-se com Edward. Bella ainda o odeia, e Edward não esconde que está impressionado com a sua mudança. Eles terão que conviver como marido e mulher por um ano e meio, e nesse período, tudo pode acontecer.

.

_"Money is the reason we exist_  
_Everybody knows it, it's a fact_  
_Kiss, kiss."_

_National Anthem, Lana Del Rey_

.

**PRÓLOGO**

Ela confiou nele, mas ele a traiu.

Ela sabia que não deveria, mas ela se deixou levar. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, e mais uma vez essa paixão a destruiu.

Mas ela estava ali pela grana, unicamente pela grana. Ela finalmente realizaria o seu sonho de ser uma grande chef de cozinha, e nunca mais precisaria se entupir de maquiagem e ouvir bajulações de todos o dia todo. Ela agora estava livre.

Respirando fundo, ela caminhou até o portão de embarque, rumo à sua nova vida.

_França, aqui vamos nós_, ela suspirou, confiante.

Na entrada do aeroporto, um homem esbaforido corria por entre a multidão. Ele corria como se precisasse salvar sua vida. Mas era como se ele precisasse salvar sua vida. Isabella era sua vida.

Ele se repudiava por humilhá-la naquela época, por duvidar de seu caráter tantas vezes, de vê-la unicamente como um mero objeto sexual. Mas ele havia mudado, e ela não havia acreditado nele.

_Eu merecia isso_, pensou com amargura. É esse seu castigo por ter sido um estúpido por tanto tempo, por ter se comportado como um idiota por causa daquela vadia de cabelos ruivos que o chutou como se ele fosse um nada.

Por culpa _dela_ ele aprendeu a repudiar as mulheres, e por culpa _dela_, ele estava prestes a perder a mulher de sua vida.

Ele correu em direção ao portão de embarque, mas seu coração deu um pulo ao descobrir que ela já estava no céu, voando para longe dele.

Para sempre.


	2. CAPITULO I

**Pagando Bem, Que Mal Tem?**

**sinopse:** Edward precisava casar para receber sua herança. Bella precisava de dinheiro para abrir seu restaurante. Eles se odiavam, mas precisavam um do outro. E só precisavam ficar casados por um ano e meio.

**disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, eu apenas me divirto com os personagens nas minhas ideias malucas. Se pertencesse, eu estaria agora desfrutando de um café latte em alguma Starbucks de Londres. Twilight é apenas de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CAPITULO UM**

**.**

_"Vós, que sofreis, porque amais, amai ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele."_

**Victor Hugo**

**.**

**Edward**

.

Meu pai partiu. Para sempre.

Cinco anos depois de me despedir da minha mãe, que morreu de câncer, fizemos de tudo para que nossa família voltasse ao normal. De certa forma deu certo, até Carlisle sofrer um infarto fulminante. Estávamos revisando um relatório detalhado do próximo cliente que defenderíamos. Meu pai assumiu a _Cullen&McCarty Associates_, que foi fundada pelo meu avô paterno e pelo cunhado dele, quando meu avô partiu, e assim que me formei em Direito, eu assumi o cargo de braço direito do meu pai.

Emmett McCarty, neto do cunhado do meu avô, e meu primo, também havia se formado em Direito, mas ele se especializou na área da perícia, entrando para a equipe dos melhores peritos criminais de Seattle. Eu sempre o zoava por isso, dizendo que ele deveria entrar para o elenco de CSI Las Vegas, seriado que ele adorava assistir e que o incentivou a entrar para o time dos peritos investigadores. Atualmente ele estava em Paris de férias com a namorada, a sub-chefe da revista de moda _Inside_ _Fashion_, que ela e minha irmã mais nova, Alice, eram donas. Fundaram a revista na faculdade, junto com alguns colegas. Hoje a revista ocupava o pedestal onde apenas as melhores revistas de moda estavam, como a Vogue e a ELLE.

Esme, minha mãe, era designer de interiores. Ela conheceu meu pai na faculdade, e quando ambos se formaram, eles se casaram, e dois anos depois, eu cheguei. Três anos depois, veio Alice. Éramos uma família perfeita, e eu me pegava imaginando tendo uma família assim quando fosse adulto e me casasse. Sim, eu parecia um completo maricas. Diferente dos garotos que quando crianças tinham nojo de chegar perto de uma garota, eu gostava de ser rodeado por elas. Eu tinha muitas amigas meninas. Conforme fui crescendo, meus colegas chegavam a me zoar achando que eu era gay, longe disso. Eu simplesmente gostava da companhia delas, eu aprendia muitas coisas a respeito delas. E vendo como era o relacionamento dos meus pais, e conforme eu ia crescendo e entendendo melhor as coisas, eu ficava cada vez mais fascinado e morria de vontade de crescer e ter minha própria família.

Mas os anos passaram e algumas coisas mudaram. Sofri uma decepção no colegial e minha mãe adoeceu tempos depois. Então ela morreu. Agora, eu estava me despedindo do meu pai.

Eu estava parado em frente ao túmulo do meu pai, que estava ao lado do da minha mãe. A chuva caia em mim, mas eu não me importava. Toda aquela perfeição que eu vi enquanto crescia agora havia virado fumaça. Perdi meus pais e a cada dia que passava, eu me transformava em uma criatura estranha. Alice que o diga.

E por falar nela, ouvi seus passos em minha direção. Ela parou ao meu lado, e ela estava toda de preto, usando óculos escuros para esconder suas olheiras e o vermelhidão das inúmeras lagrimas que ela derramou desde a morte do nosso pai.

"Você não pode tomar essa chuva", ela disse simplesmente. Olhei na sua direção, ela estava com um enorme guarda-chuva.

"Eu não me importo, e além do mais, eu já estou indo." Eu disse, voltando a encarar as lápides de mármore. Alice suspirou.

"Você vai fazer algo depois que sair daqui?" Ela me perguntou com a voz suave.

"Acho que sim", eu disse, já tendo em mente o que pretendo fazer depois que deixar esse cemitério. Pelo meu tom de voz, Alice já havia percebido minhas intenções. Ela sabia. Eu sempre fazia isso, e fazia pior quando algo sério acontecia. Ela e meu pai sempre me repreendiam pelo meu comportamento, mas eu não queria mudar. Era melhor assim.

"Tente não passar dos limites dessa vez Edward, pois eu ainda não esqueci o que aconteceu com Susan."

E com isso, ela saiu. É claro que eu nunca vou me esquecer de Susan. Ela foi um erro. Tento ao máximo não me envolver com o tipo dela. Mulheres como ela tendem a serrem... Pegajosas demais.

Me afastei das lápides dos meus pais, com meu humor geralmente negro, ainda mais negro do que se podia imaginar. Eu fazia planos de ir até minha casa, tomar um banho quente, e sair a procura de aventuras. Eu iria a algum bar, escolheria minha vítima e a levaria até algum hotel de luxo. Eu não podia levá-la para minha casa, elas dariam um jeito de me procurarem depois. Eu precisava entrar e sair sem deixar nenhum vestígio de mim. Elas saberiam apenas meu nome do meio, que herdei do meu avô: Anthony.

Assim era mais fácil. Elas nunca conseguiam me encontrar de novo. Às vezes eu cruzava com algumas na rua, mas eu gentilmente recusava suas investidas. Em certos casos, eu tinha que agir com frieza e até mesmo grosseria, pois a gentileza só as fazia se arrastar mais ainda aos meus pés.

No fundo eu amava aquilo. Amava vê-las se humilharem para conseguir uma chance comigo. Meu pai não concordava com meu comportamento, mas ele não entendia. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu sentia prazer em fazê-las sofrer.

Como _ela_ me fez sofrer.

Por causa _dela_ eu passei a odiá-las. Elas eram todas iguais. Haviam exceções, claro. Minha mãe, minha irmã. Até Rosalie me surpreendeu. Com seu corpo escultural, cabelos dourados caindo em grossas ondas em suas costas esbeltas e seus grandes olhos azuis, ela provou ser diferente das outras. Ela é amorosa, carinhosa, um pouco teimosa. Emmett era um homem de sorte.

Mas eu não era um homem de sorte. Eu fui machucado. Eu fui traído. Eu queria me vingar _dela_, mas não adiantava. Então resolvi me rebelar, mostrar a _ela_ e às outras o quão eu poderia ser quente e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Eu fazia elas se rastejarem, e mesmo humilhando-as, elas ainda me queriam. Oh, eu adorava isso.

_Ela_ viu no que me transformei e viu o quanto eu mudei. _Ela_ se afastou, pois sabia que eu poderia me vingar _dela_. _Ela_ se sentiu tentada a cair nas minhas garras diversas vezes, eu podia ver em seus olhos cinzentos que um dia me fascinaram. Então _ela_ partiu para outra cidade, para a minha imensa alegria. Mas o que _ela_ me fez me marcou para sempre, e por culpa dela, eu não poderia ser feliz como eu queria.

.

O clube estava lotado. Eu tinha passaporte VIP aqui dentro graças ao meu melhor amigo e agora cunhado, Jasper Withlock. Ele estava noivo da minha irmã há dois anos, e apesar de serem completamente diferentes, eles se completavam como duas peças se encaixado perfeitamente.

"O que faz aqui Edward?" Jasper disse assim que me viu na sala VIP, completamente chocado.

Dei de ombros. "Eu precisava vir. Eu não quero ficar remoendo minha depressão sozinho em casa."

"Você não muda mesmo não é Cullen?" Jasper me encarou, pesaroso. Ele sabia de tudo, e sabia o porquê daquilo. Ele sabia também que eu não tinha salvação, estava fadado a ser desprezível, machista e mesquinho. Era isso que eu era. Tudo que eu queria agora era assumir o lugar do meu pai. Eu seria mais poderoso do que antes, eu teria mais dinheiro do que antes. Minha vida seria perfeita. Eu me esbaldaria com as mulheres mais lindas de Seattle, eu seria cem vezes melhor.

"Só me arrume uma mesa Withlock." Revirei os olhos, disposto a beber até esquecer tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

Uma hora depois, eu já havia bebido uma garrafa de champanhe, três Heinekens pequenas e três taças de vinho tinto italiano. Meu cérebro dava voltas, e então resolvi parar, caso contrário eu não seria nada divertido passar a noite com uma bela modelo e não lembrar de nada.

A noite no Eclipse estava badalada. Era a noite das modelos. Haveria um desfile de grifes de luxo na cidade, e eu sabia disso pois a revista da minha irmã estava acompanhando tudo desde o começo da semana. Eu já tinha visto inúmeras louras, morenas, ruivas, asiáticas, brasileiras, russas passarem pela minha mesa. Hoje eu poderia escolher entre várias, pois todas elas me agradaram deliciosamente.

Meu celular apitava, e eu sabia que era Alice. Não me surpreenderia se Jasper aparecesse aqui se eu não atendesse sua ligação. Pobre Alice, porque ela se preocupava tanto? Eu era um homem adulto e sabia o que estava fazendo.

Levantei da mesa e sai à caça. Muitas garotas me encaravam por onde eu passava, e muitas eram audaciosas o suficiente para me cantarem descaradamente e até mesmo me apalpar. Sorri em deleite.

A música alta estava me deixando tonto, e às vezes meu corpo oscilava. Merda, eu não deveria ter bebido tanto.

Foi quando alguém bateu de frente comigo, e pela sua expressão, ela parecia igualmente bêbada.

"Ops! Desculpe." A moça disse me encarando. Ela deu uma leve soluçada, o que me fez perceber que ela estava completamente bêbada.

"Não foi nada..." Eu disse, deixando minha voz morrer conforme eu observava a mulher à minha frente. Estatura média, pele pálida, com tons rosados nas bochechas, lábios vermelhos levemente carnudos, olhos castanhos profundos líquidos e cabelos cor de chocolate, que caiam em grossas ondas pelos seus ombros.

Mas espere... eu a conheço!

"Bella Swan?"

Meu tom de voz a alertou, e ela espremeu os olhos, tentando me reconhecer. Céus! Era Isabella Swan, a _nerd_ feia de aparelho e espinhas do ensino médio. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ela um dia fosse se transformar no ser fascinante que estava diante de mim agora.

Ela pareceu me reconhecer, pois sua face se tornou séria e carrancuda.

"Edward Cullen! O _quarteback_ da liga estudantil! O egocêntrico Edward Cullen, mas igualmente gostoso." Ela disse dando um sorrisinho ácido.

Eu sabia que merecia, pois ela chegou à Forks High School justo na época obscura da minha vida. Ela viu meu lado egocêntrico, egoísta, machista e galanteador. Ela sofreu um pouco na minha mão, por ser uma completa nerd, daquelas que vemos em filmes típicos de adolescente. Ela usava trança, óculos de grau cafona, aparelhos nos dentes e às vezes algumas espinhas tomavam conta de seu rosto. As roupas largas escondiam os quilinhos a mais que ela tinha – palavras de Tanya Denali, minha primeira vítima. Na época ela ficou arrasada com meu fora, mas hoje somos amigos. Ela é hoje uma competente Pediatra.

Agora eu vejo que Isabella Swan mudou da água para o vinho. Eu não a vi mais depois da escola, apenas Alice conviveu com ela, pois elas foram para a mesma faculdade – WSU*. Segundo os relatos que Alice dava nas férias, Bella havia passado quase um mês em um SPA, se tratando. Então ela continuou sua faculdade de Gastronomia, mas iniciou uma carreira de modelo quando um olheiro passou pelo campus da faculdade. James Huderson simplesmente ficou fascinado por ela e imediatamente a contratou. James atualmente trabalha com Alice na revista, como fotógrafo.

"Uau! Quem diria! Bella Swan finalmente se transformou em um belo cisne!" eu disse, tentando jogar charme. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Sem essa de tentar me seduzir Cullen. Sou melhor amiga da sua irmã, e eu sei o que você andou aprontando nos últimos anos. Contra caras como você, estou vacinada!"

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago. Aquela garota estava me dando um fora?

"Tudo bem", eu disse dando de ombros, tentado a ferir seu ego. "Há muitas mulheres aqui bem mais gostosas do que você dispostas a se arrastar aos meus pés."

Ela me encarou com os olhos cerrados. Depois deu uma risadinha e se aproximou.

"Faça bom proveito Cullen, pois ao contrário de mim, essas mulheres são completamente pós fabricadas. Eu sou cem por cento natural. Ande por aí, você só pegará em silicones, botox e marcas escondidas de cirurgias plásticas."

E antes que eu revidasse um homem alto, corpulento e de uma pele castanho avermelhada se aproximou e a abraçou por trás.

"Bells querida, você não devia sair de perto de mim nesse estado." Ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela.

"Desculpe Jake, eu precisava de um banheiro. A propósito, conheça um velho conhecido meu. Edward Cullen." ela disse apontando para mim.

"Oi, sou Jacob Black. Provavelmente já nos vimos, pois também sou de Forks." Ele disse dando um sorriso educado.

"Ele estava muito ocupado abrindo as pernas das líderes de torcida para prestar atenção em algo Jake." Bella disse me encarando com ódio, fazendo Jacob rir.

"Não ligue para ela. Ela está apenas bêbada."

Tudo bem, eu não me senti ofendido mesmo.

"Tudo bem. Nos vemos por aí Bella, Jacob." Eu os cumprimentei, sumindo de vista. Eu precisava transar.

Assumo que fiquei impressionado com a mudança daquela garota. Ela era tão tímida e feia, agora é linguaruda e gostosa para caramba. É realmente uma pena ela não aceitar transar comigo. Provavelmente ela ainda se lembrava das humilhações de minha parte, e talvez seja porque ela alimentava uma paixonite por mim – todas da escola alimentavam. Mas eu tinha minhas preferidas.

Depois de duas horas eu me vesti e sai de fininho do quarto do Hilton Palace. Agi com cuidado para não acordar a bela espanhola cheia de disposição. Ela estava parecendo uma deusa enrolada nos lençóis brancos, sua pele morena dando um contraste bonito com a cor branca da cama. Uma pena que seja tão linda e tão igual à _ela_. Para mim, todas eram iguais à ela. Alice dizia que isso era tolice e que eu precisava de terapia. E eu a mandava cuidar de sua vida.

Fiz o check out no hotel e deixei disponível um belo café da manhã para Maria Velasquez. Ela foi espetacular ontem à noite, esse seria meu agradecimento.

Para minha sorte ela nunca me encontraria. Ela não era daqui, e me conheceu pelo meu nome de Anthony. Eu sabia que ela iria querer me procurar, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela não me encontraria. Nesses casos, eu era como o vento.

Cheguei em casa e liguei a secretária eletrônica. Algumas eram de mulheres que conseguiam meu número. Algumas eram paranoicas o suficiente para conseguirem descobrir o endereço da minha casa. E uma das inúmeras vantagens de morar em um apartamento era o fato de poder proibir certas pessoas de subirem e me importunarem. Eu morava no arranha céus da cidade, um apartamento de luxo localizado no 226 Aurora Avenue North. Era enorme para uma pessoa só morar, mas isso não me impediu de fechar negócio com o corretor três anos atrás. Lembro que Carlisle ficou feliz sabendo que eu comprei um apartamento grande o suficiente para uma família morar. Ele deduziu na época que eu comprara esse lugar com o intuito de não precisar me mudar quando eu me casasse. O problema aqui era que eu não pretendia me casar. Nunca.

Apertei o botão da secretária e fui até a cozinha buscar água gelada e um comprimido para dor de cabeça. As mensagens começaram a ser executadas.

- _Oi Eddie! Estou te ligando para agradecer pela ótima noite de sábado passado. Lamento pelo seu pai, eu sei que você o amava. Caso precise de um ombro amigo, me ligue_.

Eu não lembrava o nome dessa garota, mas sabia que ela era uma amiga de Alice. Ela sabia tudo sobre nossa família. Espero que ela não tenha tantas esperanças de que eu volte a procurá-la.

E por falar na baixinha, a segunda mensagem inicia, com a voz estrondosa, como sempre.

- _Edward Cullen! O que pensa que está fazendo se jogando em uma casa noturna depois de enterrar o nosso pai? Você não vai tomar vergonha nessa sua cara nunca? Nem depois da morte do nosso pai? Sabe o quanto ele está decepcionado com você? Em breve vamos ter uma conversa séria irmãozinho_.

Alice não me deixaria mais em paz. Agora que não tinha o papai para tentar colocar algo em minha cabeça, ela se dedicaria ao máximo para me infernizar sobre os assuntos que já estavam me dando nos nervos. Estava virando um círculo vicioso.

Meus pais queriam que eu parasse de fazer as pessoas sofrerem. Eu revirava os olhos sempre que eles me repreendiam. Ninguém pensou em mim quando me fizeram sofrer.

.

Fazia duas semanas que meu pai havia falecido e hoje meu amigo e colega de profissão, Mike Newton, leria o testamento. Meu cérebro estava latejando e eu meus olhos estavam sofrendo com a claridade do dia. Depois de um banho revigorante, me vesti e fui para o Cullen&McCarty Associates, completamente eufórico. Eu finalmente chegaria onde eu queria tanto chegar.

Estávamos todos reunidos na enorme sala de reunião do escritório: Emmett e Rosalie, Mike, Aice e eu. Alice parecia perfeitamente calma, mas eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Era uma sensação de que algo me surpreenderia. Por fim Mike começou a ler o testamento.

- "Para mim foi muito difícil fazer a divisão de meus bens, levando em conta certos empecilhos que infelizmente não tive a chance de resolver em vida. Quero que meus filhos saibam que o que eu deixei aqui escrito foi com o objetivo de fazer de um deles uma pessoa melhor."

Eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram dirigidas a mim. Mas o que tudo isso tinha a ver com a herança?

Encarei Alice, que também parecia confusa. Mike continuou.

- "As distribuições dos bens foram feitas igualmente entre meus filhos: Mary Alice Cullen e Edward Anthony Cullen. Para Alice, eu deixo a casa de praia de Malibu, o apartamento de férias de Paris e a metade do meu patrimônio em dinheiro. Para Edward, deixo a casa de verão localizada em Florença, na Itália, a cobertura em Seattle, a outra metade do meu patrimônio em dinheiro e o cargo de advogado-chefe da _Cullen&McCarty Associates, _para que ele dê continuidade ao lado de Emmett McCarty à administração do escritório, que foi iniciado por seus avós paternos."

Não pude controlar o sorriso em meu rosto. Eu sabia que meu pai não me decepcionaria. Alice me lançou um sorriso orgulhoso.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar se havia algo mais, quando Mike começou de novo.

- Há uma cláusula no testamento, referente à você Edward – ele me encarou, com uma expressão insondável.

Engoli em seco. O que havia de errado ali? Eu já havia recebido minha herança, o que mais tinha pela frente? Senti meu estômago dar voltas.

- Então diga logo de uma vez Mike. – eu disse, completamente nervoso.

- Bem – Mike recomeçou, repetindo as palavras escritas pelo meu pai – "Quero deixar claro neste testamento que meu filho Edward receba sua parte da herança apenas quando ele se casar. Ele deverá permanecer casado por um prazo de um ano e meio. Meu objetivo é mostrar à ele que uma vida vazia como a dele não o levará à lugar algum. Quero que meu filho aprenda a amar e ser feliz como eu e sua mãe fomos.

Bizarro. Era só o que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento.

Meu pai deveria estar bêbado quando escreveu aquela merda. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo!

Achando que não dava para ficar pior, Mike continua.

- Enquanto Edward não estiver casado, ele será impedido de tomar posse de quaisquer parte da herança que lhe é de direito, incluindo o cargo de advogado-chefe da Cullen&McCarty Associates. Até que Edward resolva sua situação, seu cargo será ocupado pelo seu primo, Demetri Volturi Cullen.

A sala se encheu num silêncio perturbador. Eu estava completamente irritado, toda a dor da perda que eu sentia pelo meu pai agora havia se transformado em ira. Porque eu tinha que me casar? Porque eu deveria me juntar a alguém que provavelmente poderia me destruir? Como eu poderia ter certeza de que a mulher que casasse comigo seria fiel? Dedicada? Amorosa?

Bufei internamente. Elas nunca seriam fiéis. Elas viriam à mim e me arrancariam até as calças se fosse possível. Elas me humilhariam dormindo com outro homem. Elas eram todas iguais, eram como _ela_.

Dinheiro e status. Era isso que elas queriam.

Alice interrompe o silêncio e me tira da distração.

- Você sabe o que isso significa maninho?

Olhei na sua direção. Sua expressão era tranquila, mas por trás dessa máscara de solenidade escondia uma mulher afoita. Aposto que ela estava eufórica com toda essa merda. Ela, Esme e Carlisle faziam de tudo para me verem subir ao altar.

Isso era um pesadelo.

Mike me encara com seus grandes e expressivos olhos azuis.

- Já sabe Edward, você precisa se casar. Então, você poderá tomar conta da sua herança. – ele disse, me encarando com uma expressão solidária. Ele era um dos poucos que sabiam do que aconteceu comigo, o que me levou a ter que mudar radicalmente.

- Sim, agora eu não tenho escolha. – suspirei apertando meu nariz em profunda frustração.

Agora eu teria que conseguir uma esposa. Como eu iria fazer isso? Como eu encontraria alguém?

Aposto que meu pai estava rindo da minha cara, ele finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Ele me deixou desesperado, de mãos atadas. Finalmente ele conseguiu me obrigar a me unir à alguma mulher, se eu quisesse assumir meu cargo no escritório e receber minha herança.

Eu teria que agir, e logo.

.

**Bella**

.

- Acha mesmo que eu consigo? – Perguntei à Jacob. Eu não fazia ideia de como era ser uma modelo, e por isso eu estava nervosa. Muito nervosa.

Porque não era um simples ensaio. Era um ensaio para a Vogue Itália. Os fotógrafos, maquiadores e um estilista italiano vieram especialmente para as fotos. Para as minhas fotos. A Vogue estava em uma parceria com a revista de Alice, então minhas fotos sairão na edição do próximo mês na Itália com a Vogue e aqui com a Inside Fashion de Alice. Deus, eu estava quase entrando em um chilique.

- Claro que você vai bobinha – Jacob revira os olhos enquanto desfruta de sua tequila – você é fotogênica, tem um corpo lindo e um olhar matador. O que mais você precisa para se convencer de que você nasceu para isso?

Encarei Jake com um olhar desconfiado. Pedir a opinião de Jacob era meio suspeito, tendo em vista que ele era meu melhor amigo, um irmão para ser mais exata.

Nós nos conhecemos desde crianças, fazíamos bolos de lama juntos. Na verdade nós fazíamos muitas coisas juntos. Caminhávamos pelas florestas densas de La Push, pulávamos de penhascos e andávamos de moto escondidos de nossos pais, Charlie e Billy. Tio Billy não ligava muito se Jacob andava em uma máquina de duas rodas, mas Charlie me estrangularia se descobrisse. Para ele, eu era sempre sua princesinha.

Então, Jacob me defendendo e me elogiando não conta. É claro que ele sempre vai fazer isso.

Como se lesse a minha mente, ele revira os olhos outra vez.

- Nem vem com essa sua paranoia Bella, você sabe que você é linda.

- Tudo bem, desta vez eu vou aceitar. – fiz um gesto de desdém e bebi um gole da minha Piña Colada. – vai até ser divertido. Bem melhor do que trabalhar naquela loja.

Eu detestava meu emprego na loja dos Newton. A loja de produtos de acampamento e pesca nunca me interessou. Eu não fiz faculdade para passar o resto da minha vida atrás de um balcão. Eu nasci para viver na cozinha. Nasci para passar para as pessoas a minha paixão por comida. Eu amo cozinhar. Me formei em Gastronomia, mas os últimos meses não foram tão bons. Então Mike, namorado da minha amiga, Jessica Stanley, me ofereceu um emprego lá até que algum restaurante conhecesse meu trabalho e me contratasse. Estou lá há quase um ano.

Então Alice põe na cabecinha dela de que eu deveria virar modelo. Dias depois, James me acha na rua e diz que eu poderia ser a próxima Gisele Bundchen. Resisti ao impulso de bufar.

Me encarar no espelho sempre me faz lembrar de como eu fui na adolescência. Quando cheguei aos doze anos, minha primeira menstruação desceu e as primeiras espinhas tomaram conta da minha pele. Eu passei a comer demais, e comecei a engordar. Tive um problema de visão aos 14 anos, então comecei a usar óculos de grau. E para piorar, começo a usar aparelho aos 15. Eu me achava pior que o Corcunda de Notre Dame, e isso me deixou praticamente depressiva. Para minha sorte eu sempre contei com Jacob, que no auge dos seus 16 anos arrancava suspiros das garotas. Ele evoluiu rápido demais, ficando músculos por toda a parte de seu corpo. Não era algo exagerado, mas era bonito para ele. Seus cabelos eram sedosos e negros, combinando com seus olhos cor da noite. Seu sorriso de covinhas extremamente brancos finalizava com chave de ouro. Mesmo sendo lindo e gostoso demais, Jake permaneceu do meu lado e me defendeu da maioria das ofensas que eu sofria. Na Forks High, eu contei com Alice, que chegou na cidade quando estávamos começando o primeiro ano do ensino médio. Com a altura mediana, cabelos pretos espetados e sorriso travesso, ela conquistou quase a todos na escola, inclusive Lauren Mallory, a vadia líder de torcida. Mas Alice dispensou-a e se juntou a mim, se tornando minha amiga desde a nossa primeira aula de biologia. Ela nunca deveria ser amiga de mim na época, e eu disse isso a ela. Mas ela disse que ela via o que eu tinha por dentro, e que não importava se eu tivesse um braço a mais.

_Tão diferente do irmão..._

Oh sim, seu irmão lindo e galanteador, causador de frenesis e calcinhas explosivas da Forks High. Edward Cullen. Ele era alto, atlético e de um sorriso de matar. Seus olhos esmeralda me faziam querer nadar neles, e seus cabelos revoltos me faziam querer puxá-los.

Mas ele era um idiota. Total. Ele usou as garotas, comeu todas as vadias da escola, e no final sempre as rejeitava. Elas ficavam deprimidas, choravam e pediam segundas chances, mas Edward Cullen não dava segunda chance. Ele nunca nem olhou na minha direção, quer dizer, porque ele faria isso? Mas mesmo assim, eu fui vítima das suas palavras venenosas. Meu sangue ferve de tanta raiva.

Mas eu superei. Jake e Alice ficaram do meu lado. Depois que nos formamos na escola, fomos para a faculdade. Mas antes, dei uma repaginada. Fui a psicólogos, dentistas, nutricionistas, academia, e me tornei outra pessoa. Emagreci, eliminei as espinhas, comprei roupas novas e fiquei gostosa. Minha vida ficou perfeita.

Edward nunca mais me viu desde que saímos da escola, pois ele foi para Harvard, enquanto eu, Alice e Jacob fomos para a WSU. Estudei Gastronomia, Jake estudou Psicologia e Alice se formou em Moda, abrindo uma revista com mais quatro colegas assim que se formou.

- Aproveite enquanto está com tudo em cima Bells – Jacob me lançou um olhar travesso – porque com o passar do tempo tudo começa a cair...

- Oh cale a boca – gemi, dando um soco em seu braço – eu estou bem longe de sofrer com a gravidade e morte das minhas células que mantém minha pele intacta.

- Já falou com Alice hoje?

- Ainda não. Estou esperando ela entrar em contato comigo, não quero incomodar, sabe. Ela deve estar um pouco abalada ainda. – eu respondi, me lembrando do quão devastada minha amiga ficou com a perda do pai. Eu passei os dias ao seu lado, ajudando-a com o funeral, já que seu irmão não estava por perto para ajudar. Provavelmente ele estava bêbado ou enfiando a língua na garganta de alguma vadia qualquer. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas no clube de Jasper. Ele estava levemente bêbado... e completamente sexy. Infinitamente sexy. Sexy além do possível. Ele ainda tinha aquele olhar galanteador e aquele sorriso torto que me fazia querer entrar em suas calças.

Eu quase tive uma síncope quando notei em quem eu me esbarrei no meio dos corpos suados e animados. Jacob levou um segundo para reconhecer, mas eu reconheci de imediato. Ele ainda era o mesmo Edward Cullen, só que mais adulto, mais homem. Nossa, ele havia se transformado num homem malditamente quente. Seu rosto estava agora mais anguloso, mais adulto, e eu queria passar a língua naquele queixo forte. Eu estava levemente bêbada, mas eu pude sentir que sua presença ainda me afetava.

Jacob e eu continuamos a conversar por mais uns trinta minutos e então decidimos ir embora. Eu tinha um ensaio com uma marca famosa de cosméticos às oito da manhã.

Meu apartamento era pequeno mas aconchegante, e graças ao meus dois últimos cachês eu pude decorar e reformar minha casa e deixar do que jeito que eu gostava. As paredes agora eram branco gelo, e na sala de estar a parede que prendia minha TV de plasma era vermelha, dando um belo contraste com a imensidão de branco; tinha um sofá de três lugares branco e uma mesinha de centro, e um DVD com vários filmes estavam na estante embaixo da TV. Minha cozinha era toda em preta e branca e um balcão de mármore separava o cômodo da sala. Meu quarto era o que eu mais gostava. As paredes também brancas, e atrás da minha cama, a parede era de um roxo fechado. Minha cama era enorme e macia, e nem posso dizer nada do meu banheiro. Quem diria que um dia eu iria poder ter um banheiro revestido de mármore e com uma banheira enorme! Sem mencionar que eu tive um bom desconto, por ser amiga de infância de uma excelente Designer de Interiores. Angela Weber era um anjo.

Quando se é uma modelo de traços bonitos e naturais – palavras de James – o cachê tende a ser mais alto. Sorte a minha.

Tomei um banho quente e vesti um moletom puído e fui para a cama. Arrumei meu despertador e apaguei logo em seguida. Não pude deixar de notar que eu vi o rosto de Edward Cullen nos meus sonhos.

Eu havia levado anos para esquecê-lo, mas depois daquela noite, percebi que eu sofreria um pouquinho pois algo me dizia que eu ainda veria Edward mais vezes.

Oh merda.


End file.
